Recently, electronic apparatuses used in vehicles such as radios, audio apparatuses, wireless communication apparatuses have been graded up rapidly. Accompanied therewith, an antitheft lock therefor poses a problem to be solved.
For this reason, from a point of view of the antitheft, electronic apparatuses used in vehicles, which are mountable/dismountable to/from the vehicles, called take-away or take-out, have come in wide use.
In the case where the driver leaves his car during parking etc., he can dismount his electronic apparatus from his car to bring it with him or put it in his trunk, etc.
Such an electronic apparatus used in a vehicle can be constructed so as to be mountable/dismountable to/from the vehicle. But, on the other hand, there was a problem that when a shock is given to the vehicle, the electronic apparatus is dismounted from the part, where it is mounted, and springs out towards the seat. For this reason, an electronic apparatus used in a vehicle provided with a locking mechanism, capable of keeping the mounted state, when it is mounted on the vehicle, has been proposed.
As such a locking mechanism, that indicated in FIG. 1 can be cited. That is, there is disposed a lock releasing lever 3, on the extremity of which a lock releasing button 2 is mounted, on one side of the main body 1 of the electronic apparatus used in a vehicle. On the other extremity of this lock releasing lever 3 there is disposed an engaging protrusion 4 protruding towards the apparatus side and further a spring 5 is mounted between the main body 1 of the apparatus and the lock releasing lever 3. They are so constructed that the lock releasing lever 3 is energized towards the driver. Further a guiding hole 6 for guiding the lock releasing lever 3 in the forward and backward movement is formed therein, in which a guide pin 7 mounted on the apparatus side is inserted slidably.
In addition, at the inner part of the lock releasing lever 3 there are disposed a hook plate 8 and a plate spring 9. An engaging hole 10, with which the engaging protrusion 4 formed on the lock releasing lever 3 stated above is engaged, is formed in this hook plate 8, on which locking protrusions 11 protruding towards the vehicle body are also disposed. On each of these locking protrusions 11, as indicated in FIG. 2, there are formed an engaging portion 11a, a tapered portion 11b formed so as to follow the engaging portion, and a tapered portion 11c formed therebehind.
Furthermore, a plate spring 9 disposed on the apparatus side of the hook plate 8 is secured to the main body of the apparatus at the extremity on the rear side thereof.
In addition, on the front of the electronic apparatus 1 used in a vehicle there is disposed rotatably a handle 12 for taking out the apparatus the handle being movable between a retracted position and a carrying or drawn-out position.
Since such an apparatus of so-called take-out system is dismountable, it is easy also to steal it. Therefore, there is a fear that it is chosen as an object of steal, using it as a criterion that it is provided with a handle. Therefore, in order that the presence of the handle cannot be perceived at a glance, such a construction is also adopted that the handle is rotated to a position extremely close to the periphery of the front panel of the main body of the apparatus and brought down there. However, in such a case, there is an inconvenience that when it is tried to raise up the handle in order to dismount the main body of the apparatus from the vehicle, it is difficult to set a finger on the handle so that it can be raised up only hardly.